<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>22nd birthday by LunaLeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566611">22nd birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen'>LunaLeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sakura and Sarada make a small appearance, Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi died at the age of 21,  he didn’t get to grow old, to start a family, to live his life.<br/>Sasuke was now turning 22, living a happy life with his family, he didn't think it was fair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>22nd birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's ''being sad over Itachi'sdeath hours.'' I was just thinking about how Sasuke must have felt once he reached that age. If you think about it, Itachi died really young, and also Sasuke started his family so young (In canon both he and Sakura were around 19/20 when Saku became pregnant) so idk... I'm sure part of him feels guilty that he has a chance in life while his brother never did.</p><p>No beta, we die like men</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did he have a chance to live, to have a family, and a happy life while his brother was robbed of that opportunity?</p><p>Itachi died at the age of 21. Sasuke didn’t care much for his birthdays, not after all his family died. Each birthday was a reminder of how life went on, without them.</p><p>Even after returning to Konoha, he didn’t go out of his way to do anything different on that date. He only celebrated it because both Sakura and Naruto always insisted on doing something, whether it was going out to dinner or a trip outside the village. It made them happy and that was enough for him.</p><p>But this birthday was particularly painful for him, he could only compare it to the first birthday after the massacre. He was turning 22, Itachi died when he was 21. Frozen at that age, forever. He didn’t get to grow old, to start a family, to live his life.</p><p>He was only a child when he was pressured to choose between his family and his village. He had to live as a villain being hated by everybody, being hated by him. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>‘’Good morning Sasuke-kun and happy birthday’’ Said Sakura entering their bedroom with Sarada in her arms, which had just recently turned 1. ‘’I made your favorite breakfast today; can you please hold sa-chan so I can bring it?’’</p><p>Sarada practically jumped to his arm. He laid down in the bed again placing her on his chest.</p><p>‘’Dadada’’ Babbled Sarada, she moved closer to his face and kissed him on his nose, looking at him with those beautiful onyx eyes, full of wonder and love, that reminded him so much of Itachi, he would’ve loved her.</p><p>It wasn’t easy, the pain sometimes was just too much but he would stay strong, he would keep fighting, to keep his small family safe and happy. Because Itachi didn't sacrifice everything for nothing, because he didn’t die in vain.</p><p>He would make sure that no other child had to be in the position his brother once was. He would live a life that would make Itachi proud.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, leave kudos and reviews if you liked this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>